poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan and Crash Meet the Swan Princess
'Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess '''is a new movie made by Ryantransformer017 and Transformersprimefan. Summery When Ryan and the gang recieve a strange letter from someone named Odette asking for their help, they go to see her and find out that she's a swan. But after Nightmare Moon finds out that Ryan is helping Odette to become human, she learns a swan transformation spell and uses it on Ryan. Now, it's up to Thomas and the rest of the gang to return Odette and Ryan to their human forms before it's too late. Plot The letter from Odette The film starts with Ryan making some Keyblades for the Dazzlings and Rigby (EG) practicing some lines what the 8th Doctor said. Thomas comes in with a letter for Ryan and he opens and reads it. Thomas informs Ryan that Odette is captured by something called "the Great Animal" and turned into a swan. Ryan gasps and orders Cody to gather the others to go to Odette's world. The Cyberlings sense that there's a magic in the Swan Princess world. Thomas says that they are going to use Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS to go to Odette's world and that they can go on a hike. Ryan tells Odette's backstory Ryan recites the story of Odette and how she is turned into a swan. Olaf gasps and Sci-Ryan tells them that they have traveled to a time where Odette and Derek are kids. The human Rigby heads into his TARDIS while Evil Ryan uses the Spell of Cartoon on him and his friends. Then Ryan tells the others to look around while Thomas and Ryan goes on a hike. Thomas then saw the swan that had the name of Odette. The two heroes gasp and then the swan says that she's a princess that was put under a spell by Rothbart. Thomas says that they can help her get back to Prince Derek and for her to be human. Twilight and the others find them and saw that Ryan and Thomas are talking to a swan and ask the swan where is Princess Odette then the swan said to Ryan that she is Odette. Ryan gasps because the swan is Odette. Odette tells Ryan about what she remember. Ryan sings "Friend Like Me" to Odette which makes her happy knowing that she has a friend. Meeting King William and Odette/This is my idea Sci-Ryan and the gang use the TARDIS and goes back in time to where Derek and Odette were kids and then Sci-Ryan informs Ryan to find King William and his daughter Odette who are their way to Queen Uberta's castle and they find the pair they're looking for or rather they found them. Timothy (Non-ghost engine) suggests that they will split into two teams: "Thomas' Terrific Trainsformers" and "Awesome Alphablock Meg team" to help William and Uberta get Derek and Odette to fall in love. D goes to Derek and his brother, Crash Bandicoot (EG). He is closely followed by X, N, E, R and F. N looks at Odette and Derek and he tells Derek to kiss Odette's hand. Ryan takes a look and the first attempt failed after Derek kissed Odette's hand. N tries to help Derek but Ryan reminded N of the Swan Princess plotline. N agrees and the song "This is My Idea" starts playing. Derek looks at his brother and Odette sighs. Ryan tells King William that he will be with Odette until they fall in love. T and the Cyberlings will help Derek and Odette until they fall in love. Bertram meets Derek's friend Bromley (Brom for short) and became friends with him to tell Ryan that he'll hope Odette falls in love someday. Then, some years later, Ryan and Sci-Ryan saw Odette and Derek as adults and they fall in love. Derek announces to arrange their marriage and tells Odette that he wants to marry her for her beauty. Odette asks Derek what else matters to him then beauty. Ryan signals Derek to say something then Derek replies to Odette "What else is there?". Sci-Ryan facepalms himself and he states that the wedding is off. Thomas checks the script and tells Ryan that he's right. Discovering love/The birth of Sci-Ryan's friendship with Odette The next day, Odette and King William make their return home, with Sci-Ryan following them N gets kidnapped/Evil Sunset's offer Odette and Sci-Ryan gets kidnapped/William's death/Ryan and the others go find Odette and Sci-Ryan Morro meets Nightmare Moon/Morro finds the Swan Transformation spell Carrodis and Blades discover Equestrian Magic and Cybertronian Energy Rothbart turns Odette into a swan/ Trivia * * *Red (Angry Birds), Chuck (Angry Birds), Batman (The LEGO Movie), Obi-Wan Kanobi, Captian Hook, Mr. Smee, Nya, Kai (Ninjago), Cole (Ninjago), Jay, Zane (Ninjago), Wyldstyle, Emmet, Kirby (Nintendo), the Doom Raiders, Golden King, Ex-Terminator, Cat Noir, Sir Kylo Ren, Nate Adams, Nathaniel Adams, the Alpha Gang and their dinosaurs, Mighty Eagle, Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin (3-2-1 Penguins!), Major Malfunction, Sunil and Vinnie will be good guest stars in this film. *Morro, Dr. Neo Cortex and Makuta will be bad guest stars in this film. *Kylo Ren, Sofia the Worst, Fracture, Ryvine Sparkle, Jay (MRR), Cody Fairbrother (Opposite), Leonard the Pig King, Dalek Emperor, Kaos and Kaos' Mom and Sunset Shimmer (opposite) will work for Rothbart, Bridget (Swan Princess) and Nightmare Moon. *Sci-Ryan will have a friendship with Princess Odette in this film. *This film will reveal that Carrodor and Rotor have girlfriends named Carrodis and Blades (Hero Factory) and reviles that Rigby (EG) has Princess Odette as his sister and Crash Bandicoot (EG) has Prince Derek as his brother. *Red (Angry Birds), Star Song and Mighty Eagle will help Ryan in this film. * *Ryan will earn the title of "The Swan Prince" in this film. *This film dedicates to Michelle Nicastro the voice actor of Princess Odette. * *This marks the first appearance of * *Both ''The Lord of the Rings and The Swan Princess are made by New Line Cinema Films. * *After the song This Is My Idea concludes, Ryan, Thomas and the gang are split into two teams, Crash, Ryan, Matau and his friends will help Princess Odette while Meg Griffin, Bertram, Evil Anna and the others help Prince Derek. In turn, Sci-Ryan gets kidnapped with Odette and held captive by Rothbart. * *Alphablock N will be Rothbart's minion in this film. * * * * * * * Scenes *The letter from Odette *Ryan tells Odette's backstory *Meeting King William and Odette/This is my idea *Discovering love/The birth of Sci-Ryan's friendship with Odette *N gets kidnapped/Evil Sunset's offer *Odette and Sci-Ryan gets kidnapped/William's death/Ryan and the others go find Odette and Sci-Ryan *Morro meets Nightmare Moon/Morro finds the Swan Transformation spell *Carrodis and Blades discover Equestrian Magic and Cybertronian Energy *Rothbart turns Odette into a swan/ *Mal joins forces with Ryvine and Rothbart */Ryan sings "Friend Like Me" to Odette *Nightmare turns Ryan into a swan *Golden King and the Doom Raiders find Ryan *Meeting Human Crash's Mother/Prince Derek and Crash (EG) in training */ *Odette's and Ryan's new friends/Ryan and Odette saves Captain Puffin's life *The Vows * *Swan-human form change *Preparations for the Grand Ball/"We're on a mission" *Ryan, Meg, Derek and Odette reunited/ *Ryvine's and Rothbart's plan/"We're full of surprises" *Rigby (EG) finds out Rothbart's plan */King Chrystalize, Red, Chuck and Bomb sings the Mighty Eagle song *Rigby (EG) and Rothbart become rivals *Derek and Human Crash takes charge of the Ball preparations/ */Ryan's idea to get Odette and Flain out */The imposter princess *A vow of everlasting love/ *Odette's life is in danger/ *The Spell is Broken/The battle against Rothbart to save Odette *Odette gets revived/The spell on Ryan is broken *The royal wedding/Happy ending *Epilogue: Ryvine revives Rothbart Songs *Doctor Who theme song (from Doctor Who: The Movie) *This Is My Idea *Everything is Awesome *Strange Things *Practice, Practice, Practice *Far Longer Than Forever (sung by Odette, Derek, Ryan and Meg Griffin) *Rainbow Rocks *No Fear *Better Then Ever *Monsters Everywhere *Everything is Awesome *No More Mr. Nice Guy *No Fear (reprise) *In Summer (sung by Matau T. Monkey and Olaf) *Battle of the Bands *Friendship Burns Bright *Awesome as I Wanna be *Welcome to the Show *Friendship That Makes Us Strong *Friendship Keeps us Strong *Princesses On Parade *Friend Like Me (sung by Ryan to Odette) *The Mighty Eagle Song *Friendship Burns Bright *Under Our Spell *Wolf-I-Fied *I'm Full of Surprises (sung by Ryvine Sparkle and Rothbart) *Far Longer Than Forever (Reprise) *I Will Survive (from The Angry Birds Movie) Cast * * * * * * * * *Jason Sudeikis/Ryantransformer017 as Red (Angry Birds) *Josh Gad as Olaf and Chuck (Angry Birds) * *Peter Capaldi/Ryantransformer017 as the 12th Doctor *Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald *Michelle Nicastro as Odette *Liz Callaway as Odette (singing voice) *Adrian Zahiri as Young Odette *Larisa Oleynik as Young Odette (singing voice) * * * * * *John Cleese as Jean-Bob *Steven Wright as Speed *Jack Palance as Rothbart *Lex Lang and Ryantransformer017 as Doctor. Neo Cortex *Sandy Duncan as Queen Uberta * *Lex de Azevedo as Rothbart (singing voice) * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Films dedicated to Michelle Nicastro Category:Magical films Category:Musical Films